


Le procès de Draco

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Trials
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Draco est assis là sur la chaise des accusés depuis des heures. On essaye de lui faire dire qu'il est un mangemort sanguinaire sous Veritaserum... mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... Harry assiste au procès et il est peut-être temps qu'il dise la vérité sur les Malfoy... Enfin!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le procès de Draco

Draco avait été interrogé pendant des jours devant les Mangemorts encore présents, dont ses parents, une foule plutôt haineuse et le parterre des membres de l’ordre.  
Il était à bout de force, exténué. Il avait plus de Veritaserum dans le sang qu’un drogué mort d’overdose ! Il mangeait mal et ne dormait presque pas. Il était d’une maigreur extrême et pâle comme un cadavre.

Le jury était en plein consensus. Ses réponses ne collant visiblement pas du tout avec leur vision des faits, on lui reposait les mêmes questions à chaque fois, demandant des précisions qu’il esquivait au mieux sans pouvoir se taire.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c’était Potter qui le fixait toute la journée sans ciller ou regarder ailleurs. Comme si le brun lui montrait son soutien indéfectible.  
Il rêvait, Potter le fixait sûrement par pure haine mais peut lui importait pourquoi il le fixait, il pouvait se raccrocher à ça. Et il ne faiblirait pas tant que le brun le fixerait.

« Ces éléments sont en totale contradiction avec les faits madame la juge ! Il doit être insensible au veritaserum ! » fit le ministre.  
« Nous lui avons donné la dose maximale. » fit l’auror maître des potions. « Plus le rendrait complètement fou. »  
Draco cacha ses tremblements comme il put. Il allait être jugé à l’aveugle.   
« Il nous faudrait lire son âme ! » jeta le ministre. Draco allait hurler qu’il ne voulait pas et avait pâli encore plus si c’était possible, mais il fut surprit d’entendre la voix basse et calme de Potter.  
« Une loi internationale l’interdit Mr le ministre. »  
« Je peux faire une demande exceptionnelle . »  
Harry fit la moue. Lui aussi était épuisé d'entendre les mêmes questions, comme si la dixième fois Malfoy allait changer de version. ..  
Tous cherchaient à briser Draco Malfoy... Lui-même serait devenu dingue pour moins que ça, sa patience l'étonnait vu son état.  
Alors faire une lecture d'âme…  
« Je vous déconseille fortement de faire une lecture de l’âme de Malfoy Mr le ministre… »  
Draco pinça les lèvres.  
« Il a bien des choses à cacher ! » le ministre tapa du poing, mais Harry grogna. Ils cherchaient bien à briser le blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Un mégalo sociopathe et débile lui avait suffit merci.  
« Dans son état, ça le tuerait. Il me semble que tant que Malfoy n'a pas été jugé coupable, on ne tue pas des gens pour prouver leur culpabilité... »

Chacun senti bien que le héros était acide.   
Ce qui cloua le bec du ministre. Hermione était si embrumé de fatigue qu'elle somnolait sur l'épaule de Ron... Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que le ministre réclamait Harry avait déjà engagé le débat… Draco souffla.  
« Ne joue pas à celui qui sais de quoi il parle Potter ! »  
Malgré la fatigue il réussi à faire ressortir son agacement. Harry haussa les épaules.  
« La ferme Malfoy. »  
« Ne joue pas au héros avec moi Potter. »  
Harry replongea son regard dans celui gris alors que la juge soupirait.  
« Nous n’avons pas de solutions pour trier le vrai du faux… »

Harry se massa les tempes. En soit une lecture d'âme n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Mais pas contrainte... Il était peut-être être temps que le monde se rende compte de qui il avait été et de qui avait été Malfoy...  
Harry lança à Malfoy.  
« Il serait peut-être temps que tu sache Malfoy, je… Me suis longtemps demandé si je devais te le dire. »  
Draco haussa un sourcil et la salle devint plus silencieuse, intrigué par ce dialogue.  
« Savoir quoi Potter ? Que tu me hais ? »  
Harry esquissa un sourire en coin.  
« Ça aurait été trop facile de se haïr… Et toi comme moi n'avons jamais été attiré par la facilité... »

Draco roula des yeux. Sans blague. Harry coupa la réplique du blond en se levant et se tournant vers la juge.  
« Vous vouliez une lecture d’âme ? Faites la mienne. Je le demande comme une faveur. »  
Le ministre et la juge se regardèrent surpris.   
« Mais en quoi cela concerne Mr Malfoy ? » Demanda la juge.   
« En tout, madame la juge, vous comprendrez. »  
La juge échangea avec le jury un regard et des murmures.  
« Très bien. Auror ? Préparez la lecture d’âme. »

Alors que tout était en train d'être installé, Draco n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne pensait pas Potter assez... Méchant pour le foutre encore plus dans la merde. À moins qu'il soit totalement épuisé et ne décide de l'achever pour écourter le jugement... Mais Potter avait raison, chacun était bien trop compliqué pour les conclusions 'évidentes'. Alors en quoi la lecture d'âme de Potter pourrait apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre?  
Ils avaient épluché ses actions et son comportement...

Une heure plus tard, Harry était installé devant une bassine à côté de ses amis en face du jury et la cour ou presque.

« Pas moyen de mentir avec une lecture d’âme, ce sont les souvenirs tel quel, net et précis stocké dans l’inconscient et le subconscient. À vous de choisir les souvenirs à refaire surgir, les accélérer ou les ralentir ou même les stopper. »

Il avait plongé dans son esprit et nageait dans un assemblage de filaments. Il en effleura un qui lui fit un flash de souvenir. Il souriait en voyant la vitre du zoo disparaître.  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le souvenir projeter au mur de la salle, derrière lui, lui avait le souvenir dans sa tête en même temps qu’il avait le reste de la salle devant lui. Le cerveau et la magie pouvaient faire des choses merveilleuses !

« Passons à quelque chose de plus en rapport avec la guerre Mr Potter. » fit la juge. Harry acquiesça.  
« Je vais ajouter un peu de contexte, et alterner avec les souvenirs d’âme de Malfoy, vous comprendrez tous après, ne me coupez pas s’il vous plaît, c’est important pour tout comprendre. »  
Draco grinça.  
« Mes souvenirs d’âme ? Réellement Potter ? Tu te prends pour qui ? »  
Harry le fixa un long moment, presque dérangeant pour la foule ne comprenant pas...  
« Je brise le silence Draco, pour toi. » Et Harry ferma les yeux directement pour ne pas voir l'air surpris de la foule, ni de Draco.

Harry dans son esprit alla au souvenir de Dobby. Puis passa sa fuite.  
La foule fut choquée de voir un enfant être ainsi traité, la juge réclama deux ou trois fois le silence. Harry passa un autre souvenir. Celui-ci était dans une autre partie de son esprit.  
Draco blanchit à voir le salon Malfoy, son père juste devant.  
« Putain POTTER ! Comment tu as pu avoir MES souvenirs ! »  
Harry soupira.  
« Ça viendra dans les explications, je sais que tu peux être patient… »  
Draco fulmina, mais se replongea dans l’observation de son souvenir de môme.  
 _« Quel ministre stupide ! »_  
 _Lucius s’affala sans aucune classe dans son fauteuil et prit le verre d’alcool que lui tendait Dobby._  
 _« Tout s’est bien passé monsieur. Dobby a fait comme vous aviez demandé pour Mr Potter. Mr Potter est l’humain le plus gentil que Dobby ai rencontré monsieur… »_  
 _Dobby commençait à pleurer en s’essuyant les yeux avec son torchon._  
 _« Je sais Dobby, cet enfant est trop gentil… il est en danger à Poudlard. »_  
 _« Dobby le surveillera monsieur. »_  
 _« Merci Dobby. Tu peux prendre ta soirée. Je n’ai plus besoin de tes services. »_  
 _« Bien monsieur. »_  
 _L’elfe popa et tous regardaient Lucius droit et impassible sur le banc des accusés. Personne n’imaginait les Malfoy autrement qu’horrible avec leurs elfes…_  
 _« Père ? Que s’est il passé ? » demanda Draco encore jeune au moment des faits._  
 _« Des choses horribles se préparent Draco. Le lord noir va revenir. J’essaye de protéger Potter comme je peux. Potter est plus en sécurité dans sa famille moldue qu’à Poudlard. Le Lord noir à déjà attaqué une fois. Et Dumbledore le manipule, le pauvre enfant, pour le confronter aux problèmes… Enfin avec la magie de Dobby, il est normalement renvoyé de l’école. Usage de la magie pour un étudiant de premier cycle… »_  
 _Draco fit la moue._  
 _« Mais je fais aussi de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »_  
 _Lucius soupira._  
 _« Le ministère ne peut pas faire de différence entre ta magie et la mienne ou celle de ta mère Draco. Surtout, si tu utilises nos baguettes. Potter est dans une maison moldue. »_  
 _Draco avait pâli même si dans le souvenir, on ne le voyait pas, on ressentait un peu ses émotions._  
 _« Il va être renvoyé et ne jamais revenir ? »_  
 _Son père reporta son attention sur son fils._  
 _« Hum ? C’est Potter. Dumbledore lui-même va sûrement tout faire pour le faire revenir. Quel abruti ! Il se croit tout-puissant, mais Draco, le lord va revenir et à ce moment-là… »_  
 _Lucius se leva et prit son fils dans les bras pour le caller sur ses genoux en soupirant._  
 _« Je t’aime Draco, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé avec Narcissa. Mais j’ai fais des choix… Et ils se sont révélés être mauvais. Je pensais que le lord remettrait les traditions sorcières en place, que les sorciers seraient plus protégé de certaines mauvaises pensées des nés-de-moldus et des moldus. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas. Et je suis prisonnier de cette erreur de jeunesse Draco. Et elle va sûrement te détruire toi et Narcissa. Je suis désolé Draco. Garde en mémoire si un jour tu devais me haïr que j’ai essayé de te faire un avenir plus beau que le mien. J’ai essayé, mais j’ai échoué. »_

La foule était muette devant un Draco du présent au bord des larmes et les mangemorts le regard noir vers Lucius et Narcissa qui eux ne montraient rien. Ni gêne, ni surprise, rien.  
 _Le Draco plus jeune se retourna vers son père du passé en larme._  
 _« Pourquoi vous pleurez père ? Pourquoi les pensées des nés-de-moldus sont mauvaises ? Pourquoi je devrais vous haïr ? »_  
 _Lucius mit son doigt sur la petite bouche._  
 _« Chut Draco. C’est encore trop compliqué pour toi. »_  
 _Draco s’installa mieux sur les genoux de son père._  
 _« Je veux savoir ! »_  
 _Lucius étira un rictus en se reprenant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Draco._  
 _« Je suis triste, mais ce n’est rien, c’est un problème d’adultes, n’y pense pas. Pour les nés-de-moldus… ils cataloguent tout, le bon, le mauvais, la magie noire, la magie blanche… Si bien qu’au fil des années les gens, même les sorciers ont commencé à ranger les choses dans des boîtes toutes faites. Draco, tu as une boîte où tu ranges tes affaires de balai et une où tu ranges tes affaires pour entretenir tes vêtements. »_  
 _Draco hocha positivement la tête._  
 _« Le baume lustrant que tu utilises pour tes chaussures est aussi celui que tu utilises pour ton balai. Dans quelle boîte le ranges-tu ? »_  
 _Draco fit candidement._  
 _« Dans ma boîte de nettoyage général. Tout y est. »_  
 _Son père sourit._  
 _« C’est une solution que personne n’a envisagé avant de ranger les sorts de magie spécifique dans une boîte. Ou le sort est bon donc blanc ou mauvais donc noir. »_  
 _Draco fronça les sourcils._  
 _« Il y a des sorts qui sont bons et mauvais ? »_  
 _Lucius approuva._  
 _« Et au lieu de leur donner une restriction pour un usage limité, on les a rangé dans les sorts mauvais. Tu connais le Doloris Draco ? »_  
 _Draco trembla._  
 _« Oui . Maman l’a une fois utilisé sur moi. »_

La foule eut une exclamation de choc total puis les chuchotis envahirent la salle. Harry mit en pause le souvenir. Ce souvenir était crucial pour la suite il attendit que les aurors calme tout le monde et remit le souvenir.  
 _« Oui Draco, ta mère l’a utilisé une fois. Tu sais pourquoi ? »_  
 _« J’ai eu une surcharge magique et ça m’as sauvé la vie. »_  
 _Lucius lui embrassa le front._  
 _« Exactement. Mais d’autres personnes utilise ce sort pour faire du mal à des personnes. C’est la douleur la plus horrible du monde… »_  
 _Draco buvait les paroles de son père._  
 _« Donc ce sort a été interdit !? »_  
 _« Oui . Et des enfants arrivent à St mangouste en surcharge magique et meurent. »_  
 _Draco eut l’air horrifié._  
 _« Mais … »_  
 _Lucius lui fit un sourire._  
 _« Oui , si moi et ta mère ne savions pas lancer un Doloris, tu serais mort dans nos bras. Mais dans certaines conditions, beaucoup de sorts médicaux ou du quotidien peuvent être utilisé pour torturer des gens Draco. Avec de l’imagination, tout peut être une arme. La magie, c’est surtout ce que l’on en fait qui est mauvais ou bon. Garde ça en tête. »_  
 _« Oui père. »_  
 _Lucius sourit. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son fils pose cette dernière question._  
 _« Et le lord, il utilise la magie pour faire le mal ? »_  
 _Lucius parut fatigué._  
 _« Tellement que toute la société a peur de lui. Mais tu es en sécurité tant que tu te comportes en Malfoy et que tu fais comme je t’ai appris. »_  
 _« Oui père. »_

« Mr Potter ? »  
Harry stoppa le souvenir.  
« Oui madame la juge ? »  
« Attendez une minute. Auror, veuillez ramener le professeur en médicomagie de St Mangouste. En attendant, nous allons poser quelques questions a Mme Malfoy. »

Narcissa fut avancé à côté de Draco. Le ministre les bras croisés écumait de rage mais aussi intériorisait son choc. La Juge laissa le jury poser des questions savamment composées. Un homme du jury se leva.  
« Mme Malfoy, il est dit que pour lancer le Doloris, il faut ressentir de la haine. Vous avez lancé le doloris sur votre fils… »  
Elle resta droite pour répondre.  
« Les impardonables sont comme n’importe quel sort, basé sur une emotion. Elle n’a pas besoin d’être aussi forte pour l’utilisation normal du sort. J’ai même dû prendre une potion calmante pour ne pas lancer un doloris trop puissant et alimenté par la peur de perdre mon fils. »

La foule chuchotait entre eux visiblement perplexe.  
« Nous voudrions une démonstration… D’un doloris lancé sans émotions fortes... »  
Une femme s’outra.  
« On ne peut pas lui demander ça ! Elle ne doit pas avoir de baguette à son procès et comment étalonner la douleur ? »  
Harry se leva, sorti sa baguette, en fait celle de Draco gagner lors du combat et la retourna habilement avec deux doigts pour présenter le manche à Narcissa visiblement surprise.  
« J’étalonnerais la douleur. J’ai le doloris de Voldemort comme référence , ça ne peut pas être pire. »  
Elle s’autorisa un ricanement.  
« Quel humour potache Mr Potter. Pas le moindre doute que je lance le sort de mort sur vous ? »  
Harry ricana.  
« J’ai appris à apprécier l’humour Malfoy à l’usage. Faites donc, mais dans ce cas, sachez que c’est votre famille qui me protège… De la mort. Ce serait affreusement contradictoire. »

Narcissa lança un doloris et Harry se mit a gesticuler puis a rire.  
« Ok, ok stop, c’est horrible ! PITIÉ ! »  
Elle stoppa et retourna la baguette pour la rendre à Potter, les larmes de rire aux yeux.  
« Ça chatouille a mort ! »  
Il frissonnait encore.  
Les jurés étaient choqués et la foule perplexe.  
« Alors… Le Doloris n’est pas fait pour torturé des gens ? »  
« …Merde, on laisse vraiment des enfants mourir chaque année pour interdire un sort de chatouille ? »

Le médicomage arrivé fit une liste interminable de sorts médicaux ou chirurgicaux devenu interdits au fil des siècles .  
« …Le sort de découpe pour les membres à amputer, le sort de stase pour l’opération a organes ouvert, celui de coupure pour les scalpels, le sort de succion pour les hémorragies et traumatismes cérébraux, le sort d’entrave pour les malades mentaux en crises convulsives, le Doloris pour les surcharges magiques, l’imperium pour les soins mentaux des personnes atteinte de dégénérescence mentale comme Alzheimer, l’Avada pour l’euthanasie sans douleur des patients en fin de vie… Dois-je faire la liste des potions aussi madame la juge ? »

Amelia Bones, la juge était littéralement sur le cul.  
« Et sans l’Avada ? Comment faites vous par exemple ? »  
« Une potion calmante et quand il faut vraiment un poison, mais les patients souffrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Même sédatés. Et beaucoup de méthodes moldues comme les injections de curare ou la sédation définitive ne font pas bon ménage avec les potions de soins ou même la magie des patients qui les rejettent. »

« C’est affreux ! » « Horrible. » « Indigne ! » « Inhumain ! » gronda la foule.

La juge du réclamer le silence.  
« Mr Potter, nous étudierons avec grand intérêt ce qui est ressorti de ce souvenir, pourriez vous éviter tout de même trop de révélations perturbantes ? »  
Harry ayant reprit sa baguette et sa place entre Ron et Hermione soupira.  
« Oui. Bien sur. Mais dans ce cas je ne montre plus rien. Ma vie est un mélange de choses perturbantes, bonnes et mauvaises… »  
Amélia soupira fataliste. Ron et Hermione juste derrière restaient silencieux, Hermione notait mentalement tout ce qui était dit et Ron se lamentait intérieurement du calvaire qu'allait infligé Harry à la foule.  
« Bien reprenez alors. »

Harry reprit un nouveau souvenir. Il fit la moue en se souvenant de celui-ci mais le passa…   
_Il était sur son balai et avait fait le tour du lac, fait pas mal de pirouettes compliquées… Et s’était posté sur son balai toujours mais proche de la tour d’astronomie. Il s’était penché sur le manche les bras croisés, la tête posée dessus immobile dans le vent et avait fermé les yeux._  
 _S’imaginant que la Coupe de Feu n’avait pas existé. Ron n’était pas fâché, les sorciers ne le détestaient pas… Un joli rêve. Il se voyait un sorcier normal faire ses cours et avoir un travail classique d’auror. Pas plus doué qu’un autre._

_La foule fut empoignée par ce mal-être, voyant le rêve du Harry les yeux fermés._

_La sensation de liberté, de vide… Du vent… La tour a un mètre même pas derrière il se savait observé. Tant pis. Il fit abstraction de cette sensation instinctive et garda les yeux clos. Peut importe, tout le monde le détestait en ce moment. Pourquoi au final ?_   
_Avec un coup de vent, une effluve de parfum lui parvint. Il soupira._   
_« Fous moi la paix qui que tu sois. » grogna le brun mais il entendit juste un mouvement sur le côté. La personne venait de s’asseoir. Il imaginait sur le rebord, ou les jambes dans le vide. L’autre ne parla pas se contentant de rester là de longues heures…_   
_Il somnolait un peu mais pas une seconde ne pensa à descendre de son balai, qu’il pouvait tomber ou même… De regarder qui était là avec lui…_   
_L’autre remua, il se retrouva avec une couverture sur le dos et l’autre parti en silence._   
_Des informulés ?_   
_Harry sourit, bon, peut-être qu’une personne dans le château ne le haïssait pas, et à l’odeur, c’était surprenant que ce soit lui._   
_Mais peut importait._   
_Une personne ne le haïssait pas._

Harry stoppa le souvenir sur un Draco du présent un peu surpris. Il était soutenu par Ron et Hermione dans son dos, silencieux mais présents et il en avait bien besoin. Il montra deux autres souvenirs dans le même style à des moments de l’année différente. Avant de passer à un souvenir de Malfoy.

_Malfoy vit le brun se poster près de la tour alors qu’il traversait le parc. Sans bien comprendre il avait suivi les figures improbables du brun._   
_« Espèce de connard ! Personne ne rivalisera jamais avec toi Potter, tu es ton balai… Ils ont fourré un balai dans l’utérus de ta pauvre mère ma parole. »_   
_Draco soupira en le voyant se stabiliser à côté de la tour d’astronomie et une envie folle le prit de monter là haut._   
_Il y alla._   
_L’air mélancolique du brun lui fit oublier qu’il pouvait se retourner et être découvert mais Potter ne bougea pas._   
_« Fous moi la paix qui que tu sois. »_   
_Draco roula des yeux, s’apprêtant à dire à cet enquiquineur que la tour était à tout le monde mais s’abstient. Il s’assit au bord, les jambes dans le vide. Son estomac voulu remonter mais il le calma et s’adossa à la pierre du muret. Le moindre faux mouvement et il finirait en pâté pour chats en bas. Il regarda longuement le brun dans cette position improbable et casse-gueule sur son balai et sentit monter de l’admiration pour lui._   
_Il le veilla._   
_Presque à l’aurore, il remonta prudemment sur le muret et la tour avant de négligemment lui mettre une couverture. Ce mec était dingue !_

_Le souvenir suivant montrait Draco tenter la position avachie de Potter sur son balai, avachie et immobile. Autant dire que Draco ce soir la mangea beaucoup de sable !_

_« Mon manoir pour tes pensées Potter. »_   
_Chuchota le blond en voyant le point de Potter a côté de la tour._   
_« Si tu savais que ces putains de badges “A bas Potter” sont en fait là pour t’aider… Ma plus belle création, ensorcelée pour calmer son porteur, mais ça tu ne le saura jamais Potter… Et ça vaut peut-être mieux. »_   
_Draco monta comme souvent quand le brun était sur son balai. Ce que le blond ne pouvait pas voir, c’est que Harry sentait son parfum lui parvenir presque quand il entrait sur le toit de la tour. Et qu’il connaissait très bien ce parfum. Draco ne vit jamais le sourire qui naissait à chaque fois sur ses lèvres._   
_Chacun restait dans une sorte de déni._   
_Et le reste du temps ils pouvaient se haïr et se balancer des sorts à la figure sans complexe ou mauvaise conscience. C’était agréablement confortable pour les deux._   
_Au petit matin, Draco partait, n’ayant pas dormi. Et le cœur du brun se serrait. Une fois réellement seul, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le lever de soleil._   
_« Putain salle petite fouine, tu joues un double jeu très dangereux… Tous ceux proche de moi ont tendance à avoir des problèmes… »_

Le souvenir se stoppa. Draco soupira défaitiste.  
« Tu savais. »  
Harry lui fit un sourire victorieux.  
« La prochaine fois, évite de mettre du parfum, surtout, un que tu es le seul à porter. »  
Harry vit la juge faire la moue et prendre la parole.  
« Pour qu'elle raison étiez vous si… Mélancolique dans ces souvenirs ? Vous avez pensé que tout le monde vous détestaient… »  
Harry la fixa.  
« Désolé, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, je dirais juste que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été difficile à vivre. Et Draco n’apportera aucunes précisions sur la raison des badges. S’il vous plaît. »  
Elle lui fit un signe de tête positif.  
Il replongea dans un souvenir. Celui-ci violent.  
Le cimetière.

La foule fut ensorcelée, pour calmer l’hystérie de voir Voldemort revenir à la vie. Et ce fut le moment où Ron et Hermione firent un mouvement, silencieux jusque là.  
Ron lui mit la main sur le bras étant placé juste derrière. Hermione lui chuchota que tout était fini. Il les en remerciait, même en souvenir, c’était des moments difficiles. Très.  
Une fois le calme revenu, dans son esprit aussi, il prit à nouveau un souvenir de Draco.

_Hall du manoir Malfoy._   
_Sa mère le tenait par les épaules pour se soutenir entre eux. Draco avait le corps tremblant._   
_« Mère … J’ai prévu comme vous aviez demandé… La trousse de soin. »_   
_Narcissa impeccable avec un chignion parfait et une robe en dentelle soupira._   
_« Merci Draco. Nous savions que ça allait arriver, j’ai tellement souhaité que ce soit le plus tard possible… »_   
_Lucius réapparu. Il chancela et accouru vers son fils et sa femme._   
_« Il … »_   
_Et dans un mouvement il se décala, tomba à genoux sur le côté dans un bruit d’os sur le marbre, balança son masque de mangemort vers l’autre bout de la pièce et vomit bruyamment._   
_Draco et Narcissa l’aidèrent à passer ce moment le moins mal possible. Elle fit disparaître toute trace et odeur alors que Draco lui tendait un linge propre. Lucius était à bout de souffle._   
_« Je… Je… Désolé… Doloris… »_   
_Narcissa l’aida à se dresser, son corps tremblant._   
_« Ce n’est rien, le contre coup des doloris est toujours très violent. Viens t’installer au salon. Draco la potion calmante. »_   
_Mais toujours à genoux sur le sol Lucius mit les mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer._   
_Draco prit son père dans les bras et le consola alors que sa mère ramenait une couverture pour lui poser sur le dos. Lucius serra Draco à lui faire mal._   
_« Il est revenu à la vie. Un vieux rituel de magie nécromancienne. Et j’ai su. Que nous allions tous mourir, au mieux de sa colère d’un avada, au pire, fous à cause des doloris… Ou des tortures. Et je vous ai emmené dans l’antichambre de l’horreur. Dans les prochaines années Draco ton quotidien, ta vie, ce sera la mort, le sang, la torture, la douleur. Et c’est ma faute ! »_   
_« Père… Ne dites pas ça… »_   
_Lucius releva son visage crispé de douleur et inondé de larmes._   
_« Ce que je t’ai appris, tous ce que je t’ai appris, tu devras l’utiliser tout le temps même avec nous Draco. Et comparé à ce que je vais t’apprendre dans les mois à venir, ce n’était rien. Je vais. »_   
_Lucius eu du mal à déglutir._   
_« Je vais briser tes rêves et tes espoirs, je vais briser tes principes et ton intégrité. Je vais sûrement briser ton âme d’enfant et te contraindre à être adulte dès maintenant Draco. Pardonne moi. Je vais briser ton âme en t’apprenant a torturer, à tuer même. »_   
_Draco blêmit._   
_« Père ce n’est… »_   
_Lucius prit le visage en coupe de son fils, le regard si dévasté que cela serra les entrailles du plus jeune._   
_« Haïs moi. Fais simplement que ton seul rêve dans la vie sera de me placer un Avada dans le dos. Je vais être ton pire cauchemar Draco. Je vais briser mon fils chéri. Déteste moi ce sera plus facile pour toi. »_   
_Draco laissa ses larmes coulées._   
_« Je ne peux pas… »_   
_Lucius se redressa ferma les yeux et lança un doloris. Draco surpris et choqué hurla, hurla alors que Narcissa se mordait la main pour ne pas hurler elle aussi. Elle finit par fuir vers sa chambre en pleurs. Lucius stoppa le sort et prit un ton froid._   
_« Tu dois être un homme très vite fils, très vite ou tu mourras. »_   
_Et il partit._

_Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, laisser là, fourbu de douleur sur le marbre froid du hall. Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit. Comprenant et ne comprenant pas son père et sa mère ._   
_Maudissant ce satané mage noir qui lui avait volé ses parents, son enfance !_   
_Draco ferma les yeux._   
_« Comme je te comprend et je te haïs Potter. Si tu n’était pas venu au monde, je n’aurais jamais connu des parents aimant et je ne saurais pas ce que j’ai perdu ce soir… »_   
_Il se releva chancelant et se traîna à sa chambre où il fixa un moment la porte fermée de la chambre parentale. Plus de câlin, plus d’amour... Plus rien. Avec le retour du mage noir il avait tout perdu._

Harry du présent reprit une inspiration en fixant la haine peinte sur le visage de Draco à ce souvenir encore visiblement vivace en lui et l’air mortifié de Lucius… Sans parler de l’air triste de Narcissa.

Harry entendit à peine le juré poser des questions au couple. Puis à Draco. Draco refusa de lancer une procédure de jugement pour maltraitance.  
Hermione lui chuchota.  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit tout ça ? »  
Il lui répondit en chuchotant lui aussi pour ne pas déranger les discussions entre les jurés et les Malfoys.  
« Sur le moment je ne le savais pas. Et après quand je l’ai su… C’était trop tard. »  
Ron lui tapota l’épaule.  
« Je suis désolé d’avoir été un crétin certaines fois… Autant avec toi que la fouine... »  
Harry roula des yeux.  
« Arrête Ron, vous avez été les meilleurs amis du monde… Je ne vous reproche rien. Vraiment. »  
Ron lui fit un sourire.  
« Bon okai, on s’est pas mal rattrapé sur la fin. »  
Harry lui fit un sourire aussi.

« Mr Potter ? Voulez vous continuer ? »  
« Avec plaisir madame la juge. »  
Il tria ses souvenirs, retria, retria. Cette année avais tellement de mauvais souvenirs que c’était difficile de choisir un ou deux en particulier… Bon si allez, les détraqueurs avec le procès qui suivit. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’il s’était focalisé plus longtemps sur Lucius juste avant son procès.  
Il avait encore un goût amère en bouche à ce moment là.

La foule fut scandalisée des mesures prises contre un enfant. Le ministre du s’expliquer… Et il eu beaucoup de mal.  
« Du calme dans la salle ! » réclama Mlle Bones, la présidente et juge pour l’occasion.  
Draco avait l’air crispé dans sa chaise. Il savait ce qu’allait prendre Potter comme souvenir et il ne le mettait pas en valeur loin de la.

_Dans une cave sordide deux moldus étaient attachés et Lucius expliquait à son fils comment utiliser certains sorts de tortures._   
_« N’oublie pas, moins tu utilises des sorts interdits, plus tu seras intouchable. Comme je te l’avais dit quand tu étais plus jeune, n’importe quel sort du quotidien peut être utilisé pour torturer. Soit inventif, le lord adore les gens inventifs. Ne montre jamais ton dégoût. Allez essaye. »_   
_Draco lança un sort anti gelure, qui causait beaucoup de cloques. Il réchauffait la peau gelée, mais une peau déjà chaude brûlait en surface. Lucius le regardait._   
_« Ton masque, je peux lire tout le dégoût que ça t’inspire. Et c’est pas mal mais ça ne satisfera jamais le lord ! »_   
_La réprimande claqua l’air, comme une gifle sur la peau blanche de Draco vexé et se sentant si sali._   
_« Et si je voulais rester neutre dans la guerre ? »_   
_Défia Draco à son père. Lucius le fixait un sourire narquois._   
_« Réfléchis à cette bêtise deux secondes … va dans le camp de la lumière, tu seras traité comme un paria par l’Ordre. Un lâche couard qui s’est caché dans le camp de la lumière. Neutre on te traitera de lâche, sans opinions, de planqué qui n’a pas les testicules de ses convictions. Mangemort… La facilité d’un choix déjà tout fait grâce à moi et de bénéficier de ma réputation… »_   
_Draco soupira._   
_« Me mettre à son service est trop dangereux. »_   
_Lucius ricana sans joie._   
_« Il te forcera à prendre la marque. Quitte pour ça, à tuer ta mère … »_   
_Draco pâli._   
_« Ton masque Draco, tu veux vraiment mourir ? Doloris. »_   
_Draco retient son hurlement de douleur. Maintenant son père l’endurcissait au maximum au doloris et renforçait sans cesse son occlumencie en essayant de pénétrer son esprit n’importe quand._   
_Il était devenu fort en occlumencie mais le doloris… Restait la pire douleur de sa vie. Ça lui rappelait cruellement que son père le brisait pour le garder en vie. Tellement paradoxale._   
_Ils reprirent ensemble les tortures._   
_« Je te donne un ultime conseil Draco, le ministre a essayé de faire condamner Potter pour usage de la magie devant des moldus même si c’était pour se sauver de Détraqueurs. Il va essayer de pourrir la vie de Potter, il va envoyer une inquisitrice à Poudlard cette année… Une folle dingue du nom de Dolores Ombrage. Met la toi dans la poche. Tu as intérêt, cette femme est réellement cinglée pire que ta tante. »_   
_« Potter ? Il… Va bien ? »_   
_Lucius fixait son fils et fit la moue._   
_« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre Draco… »_   
_Draco se préparait à recevoir un doloris mais Lucius l’attira loin dans la cave, l’emmena dans sa cave à vin personnelle._   
_« Ok, raconte moi. »_   
_Draco fut prit au dépourvu._   
_« Pardon ? »_   
_« Avec tous mes efforts je n’arrive pas à être aussi cruel avec toi qu’il le faudrait et tu ne me haïs pas… »_   
_Draco souffla._   
_« Je n’arrive pas à vous en vouloir d’essayer de me sauver la vie. »_   
_Lucius fit la moue._   
_« Et Potter ? »_   
_Draco cligna des yeux._   
_« Quoi Potter ? »_   
_Lucius déboucha une bouteille et servit deux verres, il huma et trempa les lèvres dans son verre avant de tendre l’autre à Draco._   
_« Il y a quelque chose dans ton regard quand je parle de Potter. On en parle beaucoup, vu son importance dans nos vies et dans la communauté sorcière, mais cette lueur n’était pas là avant. Les années d’avant tu nous parlais de ce petit gamin qui pourrissait ta vie… Cette année tu n’en as pas beaucoup parlé. Et pas une fois en mal. »_   
_Draco rougit et se sentit mal a l’aise. Une envie de fuir le prit si fort qu’il dû se faire violence pour regarder son père._   
_« Ha. Je vois. »_   
_Draco croassa._   
_« Quoi ? Je n’ai rien dit… »_   
_Lucius souleva un sourcil._   
_« Pas besoin. Ton corps entier a parlé pour toi. Cache tes réactions Draco. »_   
_Draco but une gorgée de vin pour se reprendre._   
_« Je ne sais pas ce que vous en comprenez père, je ne comprend pas moi-même… »_   
_Lucius se pinça le nez de son pouce et son index._   
_« Tu es amoureux. »_   
_Draco en lâcha son verre qui explosa au sol sous le regard noir de son père. D’un mouvement de main sans baguette et informulé le verre disparu._   
_« QUOI ? »_   
_Lucius le gifla._

La foule fut prise d’un hoquet de surprise que les aurors durent calmer avant que Harry ne reprenne le souvenir.

_« Calme toi ne me fais pas une crise d’hystérie… »_   
_Draco se reprit en papillonnant des yeux._   
_« Veuillez m’excuser de mon comportement père. »_   
_Draco plia l’échine bien bas en vrillant son regard au sol. Pour une révélation comme ça, il pouvait être renié ou pire. Lapidé ! Il cacha ses larmes les retenant dans sa gorge nouée._   
_Lucius même si il était satisfait que Draco se contrôle passa une main sur sa joue pour lui relever le menton._   
_« Ta mère et moi…. nous savions depuis longtemps pour ton orientation sentimentale. C’est une confirmation. »_   
_Draco déglutit avec difficulté._   
_« Père je… »_   
_« Ne dis rien, tant que tu ne confirmes rien, je peux me dire que je me trompe, en temps normal je t’aurais aidé à t’accepter, j’aurais tout fait pour que tu trouves l’homme de ta vie. Mais tu comprends qu’avec le lord noir, c’est impossible. Ne fait pas la bêtise de coucher avec des hommes et que ça vienne à se savoir Draco… Désolé ça va être dur à vivre pour toi à l’avenir mais fais attention à toi, je n’ai qu’un fils et je veux le garder. »_   
_Lucius le prit dans les bras et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de la cave à vin laissant Draco avec ses révélations. Draco était choqué._   
_Il laissa un sanglot passer._   
_Puis un autre._   
_Il attrapa la bouteille à peine entamée et bu à même le goulot._   
_Il était gay._   
_Une tafiole et amoureux du seul mec sur terre qui devait le détester plus que Voldemort !_   
_Il s’effondra sur lui-même en hoquetant de douleur en frappant le sol de son poing qui ne tenait pas la bouteille._   
_« JE TE HAIS POTTER ! »_   
_A partir de ce moment, Draco se fit la promesse d’être illisible et se renferma sur lui même._

Harry stoppa le souvenir avec le cœur serré. Draco lui envoyait un regard noir.  
« Ce souvenir n’était pas indispensable Potter ! »  
Harry soupira.  
« Pour moi si. »  
Les aurors renouvelèrent le sort de silence et de calme sur les mangemorts visiblement plus véhément sur l’orientation sexuelle du blond.  
« En quoi mon orientation sexuelle est importante pour mon procès ? Ça ne regarde que moi avec qui je couche ! »  
« Normalement ouais, ça devrait, mais moi ce souvenir ma choqué, chez les moldus les homos ont le droit de se marier, ici, visiblement les gays sont reniés ou lapidés ?! Lapidés ? Comme au Moyen Age ? Et on brûle les bébés roux aussi ? »  
Draco ricana jaune.  
« Si seulement, ça ferait moins de Weasley ! »  
« Hé ! » firent les roux.  
Harry ricana.  
« Crétin , les sorciers ne sont déjà pas assez peu nombreux pour toi ? »  
Draco soupira fatigué. Harry se tourna vers la juge et le ministre avec un beau sourire.  
« Il va sans dire que je soutiens à deux cent pour cent la cause homosexuelle. Je ferais en sorte que des lois soient revues ou créées pour donner les mêmes droits aux homos, bis et hétéros… Du moins une fois que j’aurais supervisé que les enfants aient des droits spécifiques et que ces droits soient appliqués, pas comme pour moi… Mais ce n’est pas la question dans ce jugement. »

Même Amélia semblait gênée.

Il passa les souvenirs de ses retenues avec Ombrage… Il serra les dents et ses amis lui avaient prit l’épaule alors qu’il frottait encore sa main douloureuse…  
La salle et particulièrement Molly furent au delà du scandalisé et beaucoup réclamaient des réponses ou des actions contre l’utilisation de plumes de sang sur un mineur, puis du Veritaserum toujours sur des mineurs ! Le ministre s’expliqua, la juge dû demander le calme plusieurs fois, prouver qu’Ombrage avait eu un procès… Mais devant les faits le ministre dû promettre qu’il y aurait des suites.  
Ensuite Harry passa pas mal de petits bouts de souvenirs des brigades où Draco ne révélait jamais ce qu’il savait de la salle sur demande et où le soir une fois par semaine comme par hasard Harry voyait dans un cadre un lutin lui chuchoter quelques mots dans un ordre aléatoire en apparence. En fait, le planning des circuits de la brigade…

Harry serra les dents. Plus on avançait dans les souvenirs plus ils étaient durs…  
« Ne passez pas la partie du ministère Mr Potter, ce serait remuer trop de mauvais souvenirs. » fit Lucius directement au brun pour la première fois. Harry serra les dents.  
« Si, je veux être objectif, vous y avez joué un double rôle très finement exécuté… »  
Lucius ne se défila pas au regard.  
« J’ai été jugé coupable ce jour-là, de toute façon rien ne me sauvera et certainement pas ce simulacre… »  
Harry fit un signe de tête positif.  
« Comme vous voulez, mais je vous dois d’avoir retenu Lestrange de m’avoir lancé des sorts et d’avoir induit la bataille pour cacher la voix de la prophétie… »  
Lucius haussa les épaules.  
« Qui a conduit à la fin que nous connaissons tous à votre parrain et du cousin de ma femme. Oubliez ça et poursuivez Potter. »

Harry déglutit. La sixième année était riche en émotion.  
Il leva la main tremblante vers un souvenir vivace. Il passa le souvenir des toilettes de Mimi où il eut la mauvaise, très mauvaise idée de lancer un sort inconnu simplement en prononçant son nom.  
La foule en voyant le sang fut choquée… Oui le héros savait aussi faire des bêtises !

_Snape emportait Draco à l’infirmerie mais ce que personne ne savait c’est que Harry mortifié de son action était revenu avec la cape d’invisibilité et une fois le professeur parti s’était installé avec la cape à côté du blond._   
_« Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment. Je ne savais pas pour le sort… Je ne pensais pas que ça allait dégénérer. Tu vas mal en ce moment et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c’est t’envoyer aux portes de la mort. Mais quel idiot je fais. »_   
_Le brun prit la main du blond._   
_« Je suis là Draco… Je sais que… On le sait tous les deux hein, je veillerais sur toi aussi longtemps que tu seras ici par ma faute. »_   
_Harry se releva pour poser une fesse sur le bord du lit en face du blond._   
_« Je vais te paraître stupide mais, je suis désolé pour ton père tu sais. Je sais qu’il m’aide. Même si j’aurais apprécié qu’il ne m’envoit pas cet elfe cinglé… Mais les gens qui essayent de m’aider meurent Draco. Et je ne veux pas que tu meures. Surtout à cause de moi. »_   
_Harry laissa une larme couler, qui tomba sur la main du blond._   
_« Je sais que tu m’aide. Je sais que tu as pris la marque… Mais je m’en fou. Tu m’aides. Et j’apprécie mais ne continue pas, c’est trop dangereux. S’il te plaît , si comme on dit dans le coma l’inconscient enregistre tout, arrête de m’aider. Sauve ta peau Draco. Tu ne seras jamais un lâche pour moi. »_

_Harry prit la main et releva la manche de la tenue de nuit de l’infirmerie. Harry regarda la marque. Il fit la moue en la voyant._   
_« Elle est d’une laideur cette marque. Tomy n’as vraiment aucun bon goût. »_   
_Harry passa son doigt dessus. Il fut électrocuté et retira son doigt surprit. Il posa sa main à plat sur toute la marque et…_   
_Il vit comme si il était aspiré dans un tunnel et sa cicatrice lui fit mal !_

_Il reprit conscience dans un manoir._   
_« Ok . Encore un truc tordu. »_   
_Harry vit passer une image effacée d’un Draco courant dans les escaliers en riant. Lucius habillé pompeusement avec Narcissa à son bras et le regardant et lui parlant. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas de son._   
_« Okay. Je suis dans l’esprit de Draco et ceci est le manoir Malfoy… Harry, un jour, arrête d’attirer les ennuis ! » se gronda le brun dépité et las à haute voix._   
_« Bon bah tant qu’a faire, visitons. Avec un peu de chance je trouverais une sortie… »_

_Harry passa par toutes les portes et accéléra le souvenir au maximum. Il ressortait de chaque pièce avec un sourire ou un rire._   
_« Si les gens savaient Draco à quel point tu as eu une enfance géniale et heureuse ! » Harry soupira en sortant d’une salle._   
_« Je suis un peu jaloux je crois… »_   
_Harry regarda autour de lui parlant à l’inconscient de Draco ou à lui-même…_   
_« J’aurais aimé avoir au moins un bel anniversaire comme les tiens. »_

_La visite dura… Dura… Si bien que Harry pensait y avoir passé des années. Il s’assit dans le jardin à un moment. Sa tête pulsa et il était maussade._  
 _« J’ai tout visité… Je crois. Tout vu, revu… Revu tout ça plusieurs fois… C’était bien au début, c’était comme si je pouvais à travers toi revivre mon enfance… Mais maintenant… »_  
 _Il fut coupé par une silhouette plus nette que les souvenirs._  
 _« Tu n’as pas tout vu Potter. »_  
 _Harry se releva devant ce Draco._  
 _« Si j’ai fait le tour plusieurs fois. Ravi de te rencontrer. »_  
 _Mais le Draco en face n’avait pas l’air de l’écouter._  
 _« Il reste deux choses à voir Potter. Une a à voir avec le pourquoi tu es ici. La seconde, comment sortir d’ici. »_  
 _Harry paru curieux._  
 _« C’est-à-dire. Ou somme nous exactement ? »_  
 _« Dans la partie âme/inconscient. Le stockage de tous les souvenirs. »_  
 _« Ho tu es donc en partie l’âme ou l’inconscient de Draco. »_  
 _« Pas l’âme . On ne peut pas dire que je suis l’âme. Je suis un bout d’âme. »_  
 _Harry fronça les sourcils._  
 _« Un bout ? »_  
 _« Un bout. On en vient à pourquoi tu es là. »_  
 _Harry soupira._  
 _« Je suis loin d’être aussi idiot que tu le pense mais là je ne comprend pas. »_  
 _La silhouette s’approcha et effleura Harry qui se sentit irradié d’une telle complémentarité qu’il en eut les larmes aux yeux._  
 _« C’était quoi ça ? »_  
 _« L’autre morceau de l’âme. Il y a dans l’univers des âmes qui sont faites pour se compléter, d’autres pour se lier. Et rarement, se lier pour se compléter. »_  
 _Harry se laissa tomber au sol._  
 _« Un truc comme… Les âmes sœurs ou âme jumelle, ou un truc new age ? »_  
 _L’âme sourit._  
 _« C’est plus complexe mais c’est dans l’idée des âmes sœurs et âme jumelle. C’est comme si dans notre cas nos âmes étaient sœurs et jumelle… »_  
 _« Wow . »_  
 _« Ça explique pas mal de choses. »_  
 _Harry se laissa allonger dans l’herbe._  
 _« Ouais. Beaucoup. Ce qui explique que j’ai été happé par la partie de notre âme qui avait besoin de sa moitié ? »_  
 _« C’est ça. »_  
 _Harry se redressa._  
 _« Je suis désolé pour le sort ! »_  
 _« Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu as été happé. »_  
 _Harry fit la carpe._  
 _« Ho ? Quoi alors ? »_  
 _« Avant, pour relier nos âmes et nos inconscients , visualise un lien magique entre ma tête et ta tête. Par ce lien constant tu auras accès ici autant de fois que tu le souhaitera. »_  
 _Harry écarquilla les yeux._  
 _« C’est vrai ? C’est pas un peu du viol de pensée ? »_  
 _« Non … »_  
« SI ! » c’était le Draco du présent. Harry mit en pause.  
« De quel droit Potter tu es venu dans mon inconscient pour visiter a ta guise et faire un accès constant a mes souvenirs ! » éructât le blond. Le Harry du présent eut l’air penaud.  
« En quelque sorte c’est toi qui me l’a demandé et proposé… Et tu as du coup accès à mon inconscient aussi c’est dans les deux sens. »  
« Mais je ne me souvenais pas de ça POTTER ! »  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Oui et bien je n’y peux rien, tu m’as happé dans ton fucking inconscient hein, m’annonçant comme une fleur que nous étions liés par l’âme… Alors va te faire… Oh merde… »  
Il remit le souvenir.  
 _« Non ce n’est pas du viol de pensée, ça marche dans les deux sens. Et deux morceaux d’une âme savent inconsciemment tout l’une de l’autre… Et on en vient à ce qui est important. »_  
 _Harry soupira._  
 _« À tout les coups je ne vais pas aimer. »_  
 _L’âme fit la moue._  
 _« Non. C’est même un euphémisme. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir car tu es la moitié. Mais ça te fera du mal. Encore plus de mal qu’à moi. Beaucoup. »_  
 _Harry blêmit._  
 _« Un rapport avec Voldemort et la guerre ? »_  
 _« Malheureusement . »_  
 _La silhouette l’emmena dans la cave, ouvrit un passage secret puis une trappe._  
 _« C’est ici. Mais avant que tu ne vois tout ceci, je dois te prévenir que jamais tu ne pourras oublier de toi-même ce qui s'y trouve. »_  
 _Harry déglutit._  
 _« C'est si horrible? »_  
 _« C'est Voldemort. Mais rien ne t'oblige a regarder ces souvenirs. Rien. »_  
 _« Sauf si c'est pour la guerre. »_  
 _La silhouette soupira._  
 _« Ça a un rapport. Et je ne peux pas te dire ce que cela contient. Pas comme ça. »_  
 _« Si c'est si horrible, je veux aider… Pour te soutenir... »_  
 _Draco lui fit signe vers la trappe ouverte. Prudemment, Harry glissa dans le trou._

Dans la salle Harry stoppa le souvenir. Il reprit plus loin.  
 _Il ressortit et vomit sur les dalles froides en tremblant la mine si pâle qu'il rivalisait avec le Draco effacé du souvenir. Le Draco du souvenir l'aida à s'éloigner de la trappe alors qu'Harry se mit en position fœtale et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses sanglots._  
 _Mais le brun poussa un couinement puis un grognement d'agonie pour finir sur un hurlement de rage et de tristesse._

Le Harry du présent avait ses amis qui lui tenaient le bras alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur des sillons de larmes. Draco cherchait mais ne voyait pas ce qui aurait put mettre le brun dans cet état.  
« Tu as modifié mes souvenirs ! » fit Draco outré mais manquant d'énergie pour hurler sa colère au brun surtout le voyant si... Chamboulé. Harry essuya ses larmes du plat de la main.  
« Oui. Sans aucun remord. Tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça. »  
Draco ne comprenait pas et fronça les sourcils. Ce fut Hermione qui parla au brun.  
« C'était pour la guerre, tu... Savais pour l’Horcruxe en toi ? Mais comment Malfoy l'as su ? »  
Harry prit la main de son amie alors que la foule, surtout les Sang-purs et les sorciers érudits comprenaient de quoi il était question. La foule murmura de plus en plus son choc. La juge lui demanda des explications...  
Pour détourner un peu l'attention Harry montra le souvenir que lui avait filé Voldemort de la mort de ses propres parents. Si claire, si net, si crue!  
La foule et l'assistance fut un peu décontenancée de voir James et Lily Potter dans leur derniers instants. Draco se mordait la lèvre. Harry Potter avait le souvenir vivace de la mort de ses parents. C'était horrible!  
« C'est moi qui détenait ce souvenir ? Comment j'aurais fait ? » demanda le blond un peu surprit.  
« Ce n'était pas toi. Ça c’était Voldemort, par le lien, à cause de l'Horcruxe justement... »  
Harry expliqua comment et pourquoi il avait eu un Horcruxe en lui...  
« Potter, comment j'ai pu savoir pour l'Horcruxe ? » demanda Draco coupant les questions inutiles du jury ou du ministre. Harry soupira.  
« Tu ne le saura pas. »  
« Tu as effacé le souvenir donc. »  
« Totalement . »  
« Je t'ordonne de me rendre mes souvenirs ! » hurla cette fois Draco se redressant, comme il pouvait enchaîné. La foule eu un mouvement de recul, surprise. Harry eu un regard dur et froid que Draco ne lui avais JAMAIS vu.  
« Je préférerais ressuscité Voldemort pour l'inviter à prendre le thé avant qu'il me tue. »  
Draco choqué se rassit lourdement.  
« En gros tu préfères mourir que me le dire? Et si je vais revoir ce souvenir dans ton esprit ? »  
« Ton inconscient et moi avons bloqué ce souvenir définitivement. Aucune chance que tu le découvres et le vois. »  
Draco grogna.  
« Continuez Potter... » fit la juge amusée et intriguée.

_Harry rouvrit les yeux sur son palais mental. Il en profita pour aller vérifier. En effet, il y avait bien un bébé pleurant au sol. Harry s’accroupit entre… Dégoût et pitié._   
_« Draco avait raison, j’ai un foutu bout de ton âme Tom. Mon affinité avec la magie noire, le fourchelangue… Je te dois à toi ce genre de cadeau empoisonné… Je m’occuperais de toi plus tard. Pour le moment… Draco a besoin de moi. Tchao Tomy ! »_

_Harry revint à lui. Il était étalé sur le blond, heureusement pas sur ses blessures et se redressa. Harry dans le noir de la nuit avisa l’heure. Il lui restait une heure encore avant le matin._   
_Il remit les cheveux blonds en place pour éviter des nœuds._   
_« Merci du cadeau Malfoy. »_   
_Harry soupira de manière presque saccadée comme s’il retenait ses larmes._

Harry arrêta brusquement le souvenir. La salle était blême. Hermione lui posa un bisou sur la joue.  
« Tu le savais depuis longtemps avant le souvenir de Snape… Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on aurait pu te soutenir... »  
« Carrément mon pote... » fit Ron pâlichon.  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il leur laissa croire qu'il était bouleversé d'apprendre pour l'horcruxe, mais ce n'était pas le plus horrible. Le plus horrible était comment Draco l'avait appris… Mais il prit cette interprétation comme une bénédiction.  
« Merci, mais je voulais surtout profiter de chaque secondes comme la dernière, surtout avec vous deux. »  
Hermione lui posa un bisou sur la joue avec un petit « idiot » et Ron lui serra l'épaule.  
Draco avait le regard vague, les mains jointes et serrées.  
« Nous pouvons continuer ? » demanda Amélia. Elle nota des choses et le laissa reprendre.

_Harry était dans une sorte de parc de verdure. Il pleurait. Une forme floue apparue._   
_« Viens » croassa le brun et Draco se matérialisa en regardant autour de lui._   
_« Charmant Harry. »_   
_Le blond s’installa et prit le brun contre lui en silence un bon moment. Il le berça._   
_« Les choses s’enchaînent trop vite Draco. Je me sens si… Vide et en colère. »_   
_Le blond lui caressa les cheveux._   
_« Je n’ai pas vu tous tes souvenirs moi Harry… »_   
_Harry fit la moue en regardant le vague._   
_« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à en garder à part de la douleur et de la rancœur. Non, c’est comme ça que j’aime mon esprit. »_   
_Draco regardait l’herbe verte à perte de vue._   
_« Mais ça n’a pas construis qui tu es le vide. »_   
_Harry ricana jaune._   
_« Tu es vraiment prêt à abandonner tes préjugés sur ma vie ? »_   
_Draco haussa les épaules._   
_« Tu as bien vu que j’étais bien différent à l’intérieur… »_

_Le vert disparu et tout s’entoura de noir ténébreux et lugubre. Rien n’était rangé convenablement les filaments nageaient de ci de là dans le désordre._   
_« Quel esprit tourmenté. »_   
_« Draco… Si je montre quoi que ce soit, la communauté sorcière me prendra pour un mage noir en devenir… J’intériorise tout. »_   
_Draco effleura les filaments voyant les souvenirs liés. Harry le voyait juste fermer les yeux pour visionner les moments de sa vie… Les plus heureux et les plus douloureux. Quelques fois Draco souriait, mais surtout il avait un air grave. Plusieurs fois il pleura._   
_Il effleura un souvenir et ouvrit les yeux choqué._   
_« Enflure. Il communique avec toi par le lien de la cicatrice et t'a envoyé le souvenir de la mort de tes parents… C’est un monstre ! »_   
_Harry soupira._   
_« En ce moment ça fait trop, Sirius, ce souvenir, le bout de son âme… Les horcruxes, la prophétie… Je me sens étranglé… »_   
_Draco se tourna vers lui dans sa belle robe de sorcier verte._   
_« Je t’admire tu sais. »_   
_« Il n’y a pas de raison… »_   
_« Ha bon ? Tu avais onze ans quand tu as sans hésité poser tes mains sur le visage du lord pour le brûler, tu as appris le Patronus et l’a utilisé pour repousser une centaine de détraqueurs quand on sait quelle douleur insoutenable ils t’infligent… »_   
_« Pas pire que les doloris que tu as pris… »_   
_« La pire douleur n’est pas physique Harry. Elle est mentale. Quand mon père me balance des sorts douloureux, peu importe qu’ils fassent très mal ou pas du tout, ce qui fait mal c’est qu’il me le lance. Les détraqueurs font ça. En outre tu as combattu vaillamment un basilic. Et ne me sors pas un coup de chance… Tu as combattu en duel Voldemort, et ramené Diggory… »_   
_Harry détourna le regard._   
_« Ouais, à côté de ça, j’ai eu une enfance merdique, je crevais de faim, étais traité de monstre… »_   
_Draco mit son doigt sur sa bouche en se laissant choir devant lui._   
_« J’ai vu tout ça et si seulement la magie pouvait, j’effacerais tout ça… »_   
_Harry regardait le blond dans les yeux et dans un élan de gratitude qui ne trouvait pas de mots, attira sa tête blonde pour l’embrasser._

Draco avait l’air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.   
« POTTER ?! »  
Harry avait un air mi-doux mi-triste.  
« Quoi ? »  
Draco déglutit deux trois fois.  
« Tu… Je… Tu ! »  
« Oui . »  
Draco vira intégralement rouge brique et resta sans voix.  
« Harry ! Tu… Nous a jamais dit que tu étais gay ? » fit Ron. Harry tourna la tête vers son ami.  
« Pour en dire quoi Ron ? Je ne suis pas en couple, je n’ai jamais cherché à l’être, je risquais de… Disons que le futur était opaque. Il l’est toujours un peu. Mais si tu y tiens, Ron, Hermione, je suis gay. »  
Ron resta la bouche ouverte. Hermione lui fit un sourire.  
« Tant que tu es heureux comme ça… »  
« Merci . »  
« Mr Potter ? Pourrions nous avoir la suite ? Votre vie sentimentale nous importe peu. » Râla le ministre.  
Harry serra les dents.  
« Pourtant ma vie entière importait beaucoup à la communauté sorcière pendant mon enfance Mr le ministre, quand j’étais adulé, détesté, de bonne humeur, de mauvaise humeur… Tout le monde à toujours étalé ma vie sur la place publique sans jamais me demander mon avis. »  
« Poursuivez comme bon vous semble Mr Potter. » fit la juge avec le sourire.  
Au fond d’elle, oui elle était satisfaite du pied de nez offert par Potter à la communauté.

Harry remit la suite légèrement tronquée. _Chacun était assis dans l’herbe._  
 _« Ok. J’ai récupéré le souvenir que je suis le dernier horcruxe de Tomy. Carte sur table ? »_  
 _Draco fit un signe de tête._  
 _« Ça me parait indispensable. »_  
 _Harry mit ses mains sur son visage._  
 _« Ta mission, c’est quoi ? »_  
 _Draco mit sa main sur la marque en regardant ailleurs._  
 _« Tuer Dumbledore. Et faire entrer les mangemorts. »_  
 _Harry soupira._  
 _« Ok, mission suicide quoi. »_  
 _Draco acquiesça._  
 _« Personne d’autre n’est au courant. J’ai déjà essayé un collier maudit, et un poison, mais le lord ne se satisfera pas de ça. Il me reste à tenter de retaper l’armoire de la salle sur demande, mais… »_  
 _Harry ferma les yeux._  
 _« Un passage secret ? »_  
 _« Pour que tous les mangemorts débarquent et fassent un carnage ? Bien sûr Harry. Pourquoi pas te livrer directement non plus… »_  
 _Harry soupira en se laissant choir dans l’herbe._  
 _« Ne joue pas l’idiot, tu sais que je suis un Horcruxe et ce que ça veut dire. »_  
 _Draco fit la moue._  
 _« Qu’une fois les autres détruit , tu iras te faire tuer à ton tour. Tellement Gryffondor tellement… Débile ! »_  
 _Harry ria._  
 _« Je sais. »_  
 _Ses rires se muèrent en sanglots._  
 _« Je n’ai pas le choix, je n’ai jamais eu le putain de choix ! À un moment donné, il faudra que je quitte Poudlard, que je vive comme un paria, que je traque les Horcruxes, les détruise Merlin sait comment… M’approcher de Nagini, la tue et finir par me prendre un sort mortel pour éliminer le dernier en moi pour qu’enfin la prophétie se réalise et qu’enfin n’importe qui essaye de le tuer… »_  
 _Draco ferma les yeux._  
 _« Je le ferais. »_  
 _Harry se redressa._  
 _« Quoi ? »_  
 _« Dit moi quand tu as tous les horcruxes, à ce moment, je tuerais le lord. »_  
 _« Draco, mets toi en sécurité, fais entrer ces foutus mangemorts… Tue Dumbledore, même s’il faut pour… Garder ta famille en vie et… Soyez de bons mangemorts. Deviens son bras droit, assure toi un avenir. »_  
 _Draco ricana sans joie._  
 _« Crétin. Tu crois que j’ai un avenir avec ce taré en étant homo ? Et tuer Dumbledore ? Je n’arrive toujours pas à torturer sans aller vomir mes tripes après. »_  
 _Harry sourit et prit le visage du blond en coupe pour poser son front contre le sien._  
 _« Quand tu tortures, sois convaincant, vide ta tête. Fait le vide en toi et crée toi un souvenir fictif horrible et plus vrai que nature. Imagine que je suis mort… Que toute ta famille est morte… »_  
 _« Si c'était aussi simple Harry, je l'aurais fais. »_  
 _Harry se releva et alla chercher dans ses filaments de souvenir._  
 _« Beaucoup de haine contre mes tuteurs, beaucoup de haine contre Voldemort, pour l’ironie, un peu de haine contre toi d’avant, et tellement de haine contre Snape et Bellatrix… »_  
 _Draco vit la sphère que compressait le brun pour en faire une pas plus grande qu’un ballon. Et c’était déjà énorme puisque la plupart des gens devaient avoir l’équivalent d’une bille. Draco déglutit même dans le souvenir._  
 _« Tu... »_  
 _Harry lui mit cette balle dans les bras contre le plexus du blond irradiant de filaments noirs irisés d’électricité. Draco sentit la haine, le dégoût, la colère… Ce n’était qu’une copie de sentiments, mais il fut choqué de savoir que sa moitié d’âme en ait autant._  
 _« Avec ça, avec ça, tu peux aussi bien torturer, tuer, lancer un doloris et un avada sans sourciller que devenir complètement dingue comme Voldy. »_  
 _Draco posa la balle au sol et posa une main sur la joue du brun._  
 _« Les sentiments, c’est comme la magie, c’est ce qu’on en fait qui est important. Tu transformes tout ça en quelque chose de positif puisque ça va me garder en vie. Tu es si… Là où il sème la mort, utilise les chose pour faire le mal, pervertis même les plus beaux sentiments, tu sèmes la vie, tu utilises même les choses les plus sombres pour en faire le bien, tu fais jaillir le bon, le beau Harry. »_  
 _Harry se laissa embrasser doucement par Draco en fermant les yeux._  
 _« Je serais un tueur quand même et j’ai beaucoup de défauts. »_  
 _Draco sourit._  
 _« Je sais. Je ne t’ai jamais glorifié comme un dieu Harry, tu as tes mauvais côtés comme tous les êtres humains, nous sommes une même âme ensemble, tu sais… »_  
 _Harry lui remit la sphère dans les bras, mais sans la lâcher._  
 _« C’est vrai. Nous sommes un. Et si tu as une fichue qualité que je ne veux pas voir entacher, c’est le fait que tu ne puisses pas tuer. Avec ça, ce sont mes sentiments, mes émotions , c’est moi qui serait le bras armé Dray. Ce sera moi qui torturais ou tuerais si tu en à besoin. »_  
 _Draco serrait la sphère._  
 _« Ne sois pas stupide, ça ne va pas aussi loin comme échange ! » grogna le blond._  
 _« Peut-être, mais dans nos têtes, si. C’est comme si ! »_  
 _Draco déglutit._  
 _« Je ne l’utiliserais qu’en dernier recours. »_  
 _Harry hocha la tête._  
 _« Je le sais. »_  
 _« Je vais y aller. Je vais pouvoir sortir du coma bientôt. »_  
 _Harry eu un sourire._  
 _« Hé, Draco ? »_  
 _« Hum ? »_  
 _« Merci , ça ma fait du bien. »_  
 _« De rien Harry. »_  
 _« Hé Draco ? »_  
 _Draco se retourna une fois de plus en haussant un sourcil._  
 _« Je peux t’appeler Dray ? »_  
 _La silhouette fut immobile une minute avant d’avoir un rictus._  
 _« À toi de voir. »_  
 _Et disparu._  
 _Le souvenir s’arrêta enfin._

Harry prit un moment pour souffler et regarder Draco visiblement sans réaction.  
« C’était ça alors. »  
Harry lui fit un signe positif. A la surprise de l’assistance Draco se remit un peut plus droit.  
« Hé Potter ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Merci. »  
« De rien. »  
« Hé Potter ? »  
Harry étira un rictus.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je peux t’appeler Harry ? »  
Harry avait le regard brillant.  
« A toi de voir. »  
Draco étira un rictus aussi et se tut. Personne ne comprenais bien ce qui se passait. Harry inspira un grand coup avant de faire un grand, long et contrôlé soupir.

Il puisa dans les souvenir de Draco cette fois pour montrer la mort de Dumbledore, _le blond n’avait pas eu le temps d’utiliser la sphère noire de Harry, Snape avait été plus rapide. Le souvenir passa somme toute vite pour arriver à Draco devant le lord noir après ce semi fiasco de la mission._  
 _« Draco. » susurra la voix suave du lord noir qui envoya un frisson à la foule._  
 _Draco s’enferma dans son esprit, bloquant au maximum son esprit dans son occlumencie. Il était mal, mal, mais se retenait de pleurer pour il ne savait quelle raison._  
 _Il s’avança et s’agenouilla au pied de son maître pour embrasser l’ourlet de la robe._  
 _Juste un vulgaire chien à ses pied. Il pensa vaguement que même une pute avait plus de considération de soi que lui à se traîner au sol pour garder la vie sauve et la vie de ses parents…_  
 _« Doloris. »_  
 _La punition tomba si vite, sans réprimande, sans…signal précurseur. Draco convulsa au sol et son esprit serrait une sphère noire de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. Il ne plierait pas devant ce monstre. Il ne crierait pas quitte à péter toutes ses dents !_  
 _Le sort se relâcha et Draco ferma les yeux en soufflant._  
 _« Je ne suis pas satisfait ! Nous allons t’endurcir Draco. Bellatrix se fera une joie de combler les lacune de Lucius dans ton apprentissage. »_  
 _Génial pensa Draco. L’enfer n’était pas assez pour lui, on lui collait les démons sur le dos. Il se demanda d’où il avait cette connaissance moldu mais balaya la remarque vite pour se remettre à genoux._  
 _« Oui mon maître. »_  
 _Va crever sale monstre !_  
 _Il se calma un peu se disant qu’il ferait bien de rester en vie._

Dans la salle visiblement on enviait pas du tout la place de Draco, des ‘pauvre garçon !’ circulaient en murmures sauf les mangemorts qui même calme chuchotaient des insultes.  
Harry prit un souvenir dans le subconscient du blond.  
 _« Regarde dans quel état tu es Dray ! c’est pas sérieux… »_  
 _Harry avait un filament de souvenir du blond dans la main encore._  
 _« Je n’ai pas crié. »_  
 _Harry roula des yeux. Mais bon, il était certain de faire pareil._  
 _« Ca va aller ? »_  
 _« Je supporte mieux tout ça quand mentalement j’envoie ta sphère de haine à étreindre. »_  
 _Harry secoua la tête positivement._  
 _« On va partir avec Hermione et Ron à la chasse aux Horcruxes. »_  
 _Draco vint l’embrasser délicatement._  
 _« Tu esquives. »_  
 _Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule._  
 _« J’essaye de ne pas y penser. »_  
 _« Évacue...non ? Il est mort et je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Dumbledore. Tu a le droit de pleurer sa mort. »_  
 _« Je n’ai pas le temps de pleurer les morts Draco, j’essaye de survivre. »_  
 _« Oui mais survivre c’est aussi vivre le moment présent et donc de pleurer les morts. »_  
 _« Le Héros n’a pas le droit de pleurer… de craquer, de plier, de faiblir… »_  
 _Draco claqua la langue._  
 _« Ici tu n’es pas un héros. Tu es Harry. »_  
 _« Et bien alors met ça sur le fait que peut être à cause de mes cons de tuteur je ne fais plus confiance à personne… même pas à mes meilleurs amis… »_  
 _Draco roula des yeux._  
 _« Tu leur fais confiance, tu remets ta vie entre leur mains souvent… »_  
 _« Non. Je m’arrange pour être le seul à être en danger. Je délègue des tâches, mais je garde un œil et une oreille sur leur comportement…vigilance constante ‼ ! »_  
 _Draco ricana._  
 _« Non tu n’es pas Fol œil. Heureusement, tu es bien plus sexy. »_  
 _Harry ricana._  
 _« Merci. D’un autre côté…c’est pas très dur. Même Bellatrix est belle à côté de lui… »_  
 _Draco tressaillit._  
 _« Désole Dray. »_  
 _« Pas grave. Mais n’esquive pas… »_  
 _Harry grogna._  
 _« Putain tu lâches pas toi ! »_  
 _Draco lui caressait le dos._  
 _« Tu ne sais vraiment plus comment on fait ? »_  
 _« Je… je n’ai plus rien à déverser Dray. Je suis vide. Je me prépare juste à ma propre mort. Je n’ai plus ni peine, ni colère, juste du vide… »_  
 _Draco ferma les yeux._  
 _« Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry. Toujours. »_  
 _« Merci. Même si c’est quand même encore une fois un coup de pute de la vie que de m’envoyer mon lien d’âme dans le camp opposé et que ce soit un mangemort qui dise ça… »_  
 _« C’est pas un choix Harry… j’ai honte de cette marque… »_  
 _« Il ne faut pas Dray ! Sérieux, si tu dois avoir honte, c’est que Voldemort ait un goût de chiotte ! Sérieux il pouvait pas faire un truc moins …même avec de la couleur je saurais pas rattraper cette horreur, c’est un crime contre l’humanité artistique ça ! »_  
 _Draco paru surprit, puis choqué pour enfin exploser de rire._  
 _« vraiment Dray, s’il y avait une brigade du mauvais goût, Voldy serait déjà décapité tellement il est en infraction. »_  
 _Draco l’embrassa doucement._  
 _« Fais attention à toi. »_

Harry arrêta le souvenir et en passa un autre. Celui de leur évasion à dos de Dragon.  
 _Draco l’attendait le soir droit les lèvres pincés et les bras croisés dans son esprit._  
 _En arrivant Harry sut qu’il allait se faire engueuler._  
 _Il n’y coupa pas._  
 _Mais avec les mois à fuir, à subir la pluie, la vie coincé comme des parias entre une Hermione qui se prenait pour sa mère, et Ron qui devenait invivable plus sa mauvaise humeur…_  
 _Il n’avait pas envie, pas le courage d’encaisser._  
 _Draco commença à le traiter d’irresponsable. De fou…de suicidaire…_  
 _Il l’éjecta de son esprit sans autre forme de procès._  
 _Et rumina sa colère et sa rancœur._  
 _C’était mieux ainsi. Draco ne devait pas se leurrer, il allait mourir. Le blond devait apprendre à vivre sans lui. Draco devait être un bon mangemort et s’assurer sa survie à l’avenir. Et fricoter avec le sauveur même inconsciemment n’était pas compatible._  
 _C’est ce qu’il tentait de se dire._

_Les semaines passaient et il était de plus en plus vide et malheureux. Et puis ils furent attrapés et emmenés au Manoir Malfoy._   
_Draco qui fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître._   
_Harry qui récupéra sa baguette…_   
_La fuite, la mort de Dobby…_

_Tout se mélangeais dans sa tête mais il finit par se retrouver dans Poudlard à chercher le dernier Horcruxe, se retrouver face à Malfoy fut difficile mais Harry tint bon et ne put pas laisser le blond face aux flammes du Feudeymon, à la sortie de la salle sur demande il se retint de l’embrasser fougueusement._   
_Il avais eu peur pour lui…_   
_Mais très vite, bataille…combat…_

_Il décida de se livrer après avoir vu la mort de Snape ainsi que ses souvenir et encaisser la vie entière d’un homme abîmé, voir brisé par la vie au point de devenir..ça !_   
_Sur le chemin il alla dans son esprit._   
_« Dray ? »_   
_La silhouette apparu vite._   
_« Je sais Harry. »_   
_« Je…suis désolé tu sais… mais tu es en sécurité comme ça… »_   
_Draco lui fit un beau sourire en lui caressant la joue._   
_« Tu as simplement voulu m’écarter avant la bataille finale…ha Harry…si prévisible. Je ne suis pas fâché. »_   
_Harry soupira._   
_« Pour ta baguette… »_   
_Draco lui fit refermer les doigts dessus._   
_« Je suis honoré que ce sois toi de tous les sorciers qui ait gagné ma baguette. Qu’elle t’aide Harry, je me débrouille. »_   
_Harry l’embrassa longuement avant de lui chuchoter._   
_« Ça aurais été impossible en vrai Dray mais c’était de beau moments de phantasme nous deux… »_   
_Draco le serra._   
_« Ce n’était pas ‘vraiment’ un phantasme. Mais oui, ce fut beau. »_   
_« Je… »_   
_Draco posa son index sur ses lèvres._   
_« Chutttt moi aussi mais ne rend pas ces adieux plus compliqué encore. Je tiendrais ma promesse, qu’importe comment mais je détruirais Voldemort. »_   
_« Merci. »_

Harry coupa le souvenir brutalement les mains sur les yeux en soufflant doucement.  
« Ca va ? Tu veux faire une pause ? » demanda Hermione.  
« Mr Potter ? Tout va bien ? »  
Il reprit sans répondre.  
 _Harry regardait la pierre de résurrection._  
 _« Je ne voulais pas l’utiliser, mais Draco si tu arrives à voir ce souvenir, c’est uniquement pour toi que je l’utilise pour revenir à la vie après. Le monde peut bien s’effondrer, me haïr, m’aduler… pour toi, j’ai envie pour la première fois de rester. »_  
 _Il utilisa la pierre, parla à ses parents et alla face à Voldemort se faire tuer._

Hermione était en larme accroché à son cou et Ron semblait blême.  
« Tu ne comptais pas revenir en fait ? »  
Il serra Hermione.  
« Je sais, je sais…mais j’avais mes raisons… »  
« Je sais Harry… »  
Elle se détacha mais gardait ses mains sur son visage pour pleurer.  
« C’est juste que même nous…tu ne… »  
« Non. C’est juste qu’à un certain point, y a que l’amour qui répare une âme brisé Hermione…Ron…tu comprends ? »  
Ron ouvrit la bouche la referma avant de faire un signe positif.  
« Merci vieux. »  
Ron relâcha l’air de ses poumons.  
« Mais quand même Harry… »  
« Je sais. »  
Il avait l’air coupable et Ron sut qu’il ne devait pas en rajouter.

Harry reprit le souvenir. Que tous voient la bataille finale.  
Puis devant le silence choqué de la fin des souvenirs Harry prit une inspiration et expliqua la prophétie, les Horcruxes, le principe d’âme divisé…etc de manière peut être plus clair que ses souvenirs.

A la fin il commençait à être tard et Amélia demanda à suspendre la séance et de mettre la famille Malfoy à l’écart des autres.

Le soir, devant la porte, Harry se posta face à Draco. Draco le toisait.  
« Merci de ne pas avoir montré le plus horrible. »  
« C’est pour ça que je préférais que ce soit moi. J’ai pu choisir, arrêter avant certains souvenirs ou parties de souvenir trop pénible… et je n’ai pas tout montré ni de moi ni de toi qui montrerais que tu as tellement fait pour la lumière Draco. »  
« Et mon père. Merci pour lui. Tu n’y étais pas forcé. »  
Harry prit un barreau de la cellule.  
« Rien n’est toujours bien ou mauvais…ton père a payé trop cher une mauvaise action plus jeune. »  
« Tu ne me diras jamais quel souvenir tu as effacé? »   
Harry fit une moue désolé.  
« Ne le prend pas mal mais tu ne serais jamais sorti du coma sinon. » Draco comprit qu'il se serait laisser mourir avec ce souvenir et il devait être horrible.  
« Ça a l'air d’être un souvenir important. Tu pense que je ne dois pas le connaître? »  
« Peut être qu'un jour si je pense qu'il est indispensable à ton équilibre je te le dirais... mais sinon, non tu ne dois pas le connaître. »  
Draco posa sa main sur celle du brun sur le barreau.  
« Tu sais l’avenir est flou mais… »  
Harry bougea pour lui prendre la main et la serrer.  
« Ne précipitons pas les choses. »  
Draco le fixait.  
« Harry, moi aussi. »  
Le brun avait le regard pétillant. Aucun d’eux n’avais jamais dit je t’aime… mais peut être que finalement il n’y avait pas besoin pour le savoir.  
« J’ai prit soin de moi Dray. Pour toi. »  
Et c’était la plus belle preuve d’amour pour Draco !


End file.
